the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can RP as your Rogue cat. Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1, 2 In Twoleg-Place... Flower was the first to wakeup "hi Orpheus"she meowed padding out of her den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:57, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Hi," replied Orpheus. Icewish ♥ 05:00, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "how are ya?"flower asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:04, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Not very well," replied Orpheus. Icewish ♥ 05:06, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "whats wrong?"Flower asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:09, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "I'm just worried about Eurydice," said Orpheus. Icewish ♥ 05:14, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Flower licked his shoulder "im sure Eurydice is fine"she meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:16, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus didn't reply. Icewish ♥ 05:17, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Flower brushed her cheek on his shoulder "come on lighten up you look all sad and stuff"she meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:25, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "He always kinda looks like that," said Paris as he woke up. Icewish ♥ 05:26, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "then he should learn to smile"Flower replied to Paris.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:32, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Good luck teaching him with out Eurydice here," said Paris as he padded away. Icewish ♥ 05:34, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "wanna talk about something?"she asked Orpheus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:38, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "No, not really," he replied. Icewish ♥ 05:39, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "are you sure?"Flower asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:41, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Yes," he replied. Icewish ♥ 05:42, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "can i just sit with you then?"Flower asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:45, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah," said Orpheus. Icewish ♥ 05:51, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "okay"Flower said sitting next to Orpheus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:53, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Paris came back with a rat. Icewish ♥ 05:57, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Gold came out of his den "nice rat Paris"he Meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 06:00, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Paris was about to speak when an older tomcat started chasing him. Paris ran away quickly and the old tomcat followed him. Icewish ♥ 06:03, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Gold tackled the tomcat and pinned him down "what do you think your doing"He growled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 06:06, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "That son of a (beep!) stole my rat!" shouted the old tomcat. Icewish ♥ 06:07, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "is that true Paris?"Gold asked still pinning down the tom.Skaarsgurd (talk) 06:09, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Um, no..." he replied. Icewish ♥ 06:11, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Paris tell the truth"Gold meowed loosening his grip on the tom.Skaarsgurd (talk) 06:14, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, fine, I stole it," admitted Paris. Icewish ♥ 06:16, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "are you really that hungry? didnt you think that this cat is hungry too? now give the food back so we can have some peace and we can catch our own prey"Gold meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 06:21, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Fine," said Paris as he threw the rat at the tom. The old tomcat picked up his food and padded away. Icewish ♥ 06:23, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "this time im going to hunt" Gold meowed going for a hunt.Skaarsgurd (talk) 06:25, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Paris padded away. --- A brown tabby she-cat padded though the alleys. Icewish ♥ 06:29, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Gold came back from his hunt moments later with 6 rats.Skaarsgurd (talk) 06:32, February 17, 2013 (UTC) (RPing Moon) I woke up. I had fainted last night from loss of blood, so my memory was hazy, but I briefly remembered being rescued by Shadow.'' I should go and thank him''. I thought. I padded over to Shadow, and, noticing he was asleep, I sat beside him, waiting for him to wake up. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 08:18, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Shadow woke up and smiled "good morning"he meowed to Moon.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:03, February 17, 2013 (UTC) The she-cat ran into Paris by mistake. Icewish ♥ 16:53, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Dark came out of the den with a big yawn.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:20, February 17, 2013 (UTC) The two started to talk and padded back to the alleyway together. Icewish ♥ 17:22, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Dark walked over to Paris "good morning Paris" he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:26, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Paris ignored Dark and continued to talk to Helen. Icewish ♥ 17:28, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "good morning Paris!" Dark yelled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:36, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Paris and Helen padded away happily. Icewish ♥ 18:32, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Flower was still sitting with Orpheus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:34, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Achilles padded out to hunt. Icewish ♥ 18:36, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Gold went inside his den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:38, February 17, 2013 (UTC) He caught a rat. Icewish ♥ 18:40, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Dark went inside his cousins den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:42, February 17, 2013 (UTC) He padded back to camp. Icewish ♥ 18:59, February 17, 2013 (UTC) (Camp?) Robin padded towards Orpheus her head was dropped and fire encased her ppaws and tail 19:32, February 17, 2013 (UTC) (Yeah :P It's just the alley that they live in) "What's wrong?" asked Orpheus to Robin. Icewish ♥ 19:36, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Gold was asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Achilles ate the rat. Icewish ♥ 19:46, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Robin didn't reply. Moros scratched his side and sat back on his haunches. 20:20, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "i'm tired"Flower meowed to Orpheus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:25, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus picked up Flower by the scruff and took her to her nest. Icewish ♥ 20:35, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Flower fell asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:01, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus padded back over to Robin. "What's wrong?" he asked again. Icewish ♥ 21:53, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Shade walked around the forest.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:21, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Robin's tear filled eyes met Orpheus's as she choked out "Im a monster!" 00:30, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Shade made a den and fell asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:38, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "No you're not," said Orpheus, bluntly. Icewish ♥ 00:39, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Flower was twitching in her sleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:43, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Artemis caught a bird. ----- Perseus licked his paw and watched Artemis. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:46, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Robin could tell that he was lying, she droped her gaze and padded away shaking her head 00:49, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus shrugged and padded away. Icewish ♥ 00:51, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Robin looked back as flames Bursted from her sending off a wildfire, Robin shot flames everywhere in sadness as she wailed for Moros. 00:53, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Gold,Dark, and Flower woke up.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:55, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Eurydice quickly ran over to Orpheus and the two purred happily. --- "God, lady, what's wrong with you?" hissed Paris to Robin, putting out the flames. Icewish ♥ 00:57, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Gold ran out of the den "what the (beep) is going on?!"he yelled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:01, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "This she-cat's trying to set all of twoleg place on fire," said Paris, putting out the last of the flames. Icewish ♥ 01:04, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Gold padded over to Paris and sat down "i she now" he meowed looking at Robin.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:06, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus saw Robin who looked very upset, but wasn't sure if he should say something to her or not. Icewish ♥ 01:08, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Moros padded up to Robin and licked her cheek----Robins eyes blazed with madness as she stared at Eurydice. 01:10, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Dark padded out of his den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:12, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "Um, hi," said Eurydice to Robin when she noticed the she-cat was staring at her. Icewish ♥ 01:13, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Robin didn't reply she only dug her face into Moros's fur---Moros hissed at Orpheus as he and Robin climbed into a small den 01:16, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "random"meowed Dark.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:18, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "Dude, what's up with them?" whispered Eurydice to Orpheus. "I don't know..." he whispered back. Icewish ♥ 01:21, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Flower padded out of her den "what happened? i heard hissing and stuff"she meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:28, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Rue climbed out of a dumpster with a rat and padded up to paris 01:30, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "I'm just as confused as you," said Orpheus to Flower. ---- "Um, hi..." said Paris to Rue. Icewish ♥ 01:32, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "Hello" she mewed with a spanish accent, she dropped the rat between them as she purred "Wanna share?" she winked at him as she tore the rat in half. 01:35, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Flower padded over to Orpheus "can you teach me how to hunt and fight?"she asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:37, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "Um....no thank you..." replied Paris. --- "Yeah sure," said Orpheus. "Eurydice can help too." Eurydice nodded happily. Icewish ♥ 01:39, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Flower smiled "are you ganna teach me to fight first or hunt first?" she asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:40, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Rue nodded as she gulped down the rat and jumped on the roof above them purring with satisfaction. 01:43, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "Hunting," said Orpheus to Fkower. --- Paris padded away to go find Helen. Icewish ♥ 01:44, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "where are we going to hunt?"Flower asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:46, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Orphues pounced on a rat. "Right here seems nice," he said. Icewish ♥ 01:48, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "okay" Flower meowed stalking a rat.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:50, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus waited. Icewish ♥ 01:54, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Flower pounced and missed the rat by a whisker.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:56, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Rue watched Paris leave in sadness. She jumped down quickly and yelled "Wait up Paris" She used air to force her forward towards Paris. 02:02, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans